


Cone Challenge

by Coulsonspetwolf



Series: Stories from Annville and beyond [1]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coulsonspetwolf/pseuds/Coulsonspetwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy has never been at a beach, Tulip wants to change that and Jesse finds two cones - the boys being shy idiots included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cone Challenge

**Cone Challenge**

 

„What do you mean you've never been at a beach?“

It was Jesse's turn to drive so Tulip had her feet on the dashboard and her seat was pulled back which made it easier for her to look directly at Cassidy with raised eyebrows. The vampire squinted back at her and crossed his arms over his chest in defense. “'S not my fault, luv. Vampires and beaches usually don't go well together. Also I'm more of a city guy, anyways.”

Tulip gave him one of her disbelieving looks but he didn't seem all too impressed. She sighed audibly, leaned back in her seat and slid the sunglasses back onto her nose. For a while they drove in silence before Tulip turned to Jesse with a big, toothy grin: “You know, I feel like we should take Cassidy's virginity.”

The sentence had the desired effect: Jesse turned beet-red and the car made a bit of a jump forward, while Cassidy started coughing uncontrollably before he tried to hide his embarrassment by laughing: “Yer about a hundred years late for that.”

“I meant we should go to the beach. Show him what he's been missing out on all those years.” She studied Jesse's face who furrowed his brow and scrunched his nose like he always did when he was thinking about something. She knew she nearly had him convinced. “Also I'd like to go”, she simply added and that did it. If Tulip had learned one thing from their past it was that Jesse Custer would do anything and everything that she wanted. Whether it was getting fries after a confrontation with a fake God or them having a day off at the beach, she'd get it.

Jesse sighed defeated as if there had been a long and tiring discussion beforehand. “The beach it is then.”

 

*~*~*

 

There had been two reasons why Tulip wanted to go to the beach. First, she really needed a break from being in her car 24/7, following hints of where they could maybe, hypothetically find God to either just talk to him or kick his ass - Tulip preferred the second option more. Second, the sexual tension between Jesse and Cassidy was driving her nuts and she hoped that a bit of off time would help them. Maybe they would even talk about their feelings but Tulip didn't have high hopes. They were men after all and Jesse mostly had the emotional range of a brick wall.

It was hard not to notice them pining after each other when the other wasn't looking but being all #nohomo in each others company. Tulip couldn't help but sigh in frustration every time when the boys touched each other accidentally and ended up with weird excuses to leave the room as fast as humanly possible. She had no idea about Cassidy's upbringing, but she knew for sure that Jesse's father would have tried to beat everything out of the ordinary out of Jesse. That was probably also the reason why Jesse was rather hesitant to act on his feelings even though Tulip knew that he was far from being innocent concerning sex and experimenting.

 

The sun had been down already for an hour when they found a motel and changed into something more comfortable. While Cassidy was in the bathroom, Tulip pulled Jesse closer by the hem of his boxers, a seductive smile on her face. “Thanks for bringing us here”, she whispered with a smile, while placing light kisses on his chest. She could feel him shiver under her touch and smirked when he put his hand on her chin to pull her into a deep kiss. When the bathroom door opened, Jesse was about to pull away but Tulip had a firm grip on his waist, pressing him even closer to her.

“I-I should probably leave ye to it...”, Cassidy murmured, the hurt in his voice so audible that it broke Tulip's heart. She reminded herself that she was doing this for her boys and they would hopefully benefit eventually.

“Or... you could just join in” she offered, giving Cassidy a seductive look.

She and Cassidy had already slept with each other and even if Tulip had been vulnerable at the time, now she was quite fond of the vampire and she was more than ready to share Jesse with him. She felt Jesse tense and saw a look on Cassidy's face that she'd describe as deer in headlight panic. They both found wild excuses to not be in the same room: Jesse rather frantically excusing himself and rushing into the bathroom while Cassidy shouted something along the lines of needing a smoke. Tulip rolled her eyes about those idiots.

 

*~*~*

 

Once they finally made it to the beach, the incident in the motel was forgotten or the boys were just good at pretending that it never happened. Tulip thought that even if the tension between them would still not be resolved after this trip, the look on Cassidy's face made everything worth it. His eyes were taking in the view and he had a little contend smile on his face, while he took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the sand and the sea. She grinned and nudged him playfully with her shoulder. “Told you, you missed out.” He chuckled but stopped immediately when she leaned into him. “Tulip... please-”

“CONES!”, Jesse exclaimed excitedly and Cassidy immediately jumped several inches away from her. He gave her one last look and the hurt in it reminded Tulip a lot of the expression he had made in that church cupboard back in Annville when he had found out that she was Jesse's Tulip. Then he plastered a stupid grin on his face and ran off to join Jesse a bit further away. How did she deserve those two idiots?

 

Tulip had no idea how Jesse found two cones on a beach like this but after seeing the expression on Jesse's face she didn't care about it anymore. It had been ages since she had seen Jesse like this. He looked happy and somewhat carefree, while playfully fighting with Cassidy over the cones. The task of finding God gone from his mind for now.

 

Cassidy had somehow gotten hold of both cones now. He bowed and shouted in a horrible French accent: “I challenge thee, Jesse van Custer, to the 'onorable battle of the cones.” Then he put one on his head and poked Jesse in the face with the other. Jesse grabbed the cone and put it on his own head, accompanied by exaggerated kung-fu moves and noises. “Challenge accepted! May the best warrior win.”

Tulip watched them turning their backs to each other and each taking three steps before turning again. Cassidy shuffled with one foot, while Jesse bend down a bit and Tulip tried very hard not to laugh. “Idiots”, she mumbled fondly when they started running towards each other, both heads bowed forward, cones like the over-sized horn of a bull pointing at each other.

Jesse stopped in the middle of the movement, Cassidy was too fast and they both collided, the vampire falling over but grabbing hold of Jesse's chest, pulling him down with him. They both tumbled into the sand, laughing loud, legs and arms everywhere.

 

Tulip wished she had popcorn because she knew exactly what was going to happen next. That was the most amount of body contact those two have had in weeks. Jesse was sitting on top of Cassidy, still bowed down, his hands left and right of Cassidy's head for support. Their faces were only some inches apart. They both seemed to notice at the same time, too: Jesse suddenly froze and Cassidy immediately stopped laughing; they just stared at each other. Jesse snapped out of it and tried to get up but Cassidy was faster and got hold of his neck, pulling him down. Their lips crashed together and it seemed to take forever for Jesse to respond.

 

Tulip smiled. “About time”, she said out loud and both jumped apart like two teenagers that have been caught making out for the first time.

“Tulip.. i-it's not-”

“This tension between you two was driving me _nuts_. Two grown men behaving like horny but too shy to act teenagers, seriously” she said while walking up to them and falling down into the sand next to Jesse. They both just stared at her, not saying a word. She lay down into the sand, pulling Jesse down with her. She gave Cassidy a pointed look and nodded him to lie down next to Jesse.

 

The vampire looked a bit lost the way he sat there. He only started moving when Jesse gave him an insecure smile. Slowly he got closer to them and carefully lay down next to Jesse, their hands first only touching slightly before they interlaced their fingers. Tulip smiled fondly.

 

“Told you, Cass, you were missing out.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> We all know where the inspiration for this short fic came from. Thank you to Joe and Dom for being adorable idiots.


End file.
